Agor
The Agor region (Japanese: 平和 Heiwa) is a region of the Pokémon world. It is the setting of the games Pokemon Glow and Pokemon Echo, along with Pokemon Voltage. Agor was formerly the host of Light, Sound, and Plasma, but was changed due to the endless pester for Light to be changed so Light and Dark could be made. Light and Dark are incredibly uncreative in terms of game names, and the creator of this page would appreciate you to be more original and creative. Starters Maplecosm - Grass/Void Pyram - Fire/Dark Pegaseidon - Water/Flying History (Warning: Very, very long. Click here to zoom past!) Once, in a time long ago, was a great island hidden among fog. A peaceful land with only pokemon. That was that, until adventurers came. They greeted each pokemon and decided to start a small civilization with those brand new friends by their side. Soon, with the help of both parties, they were able to build great buildings, from castles to homes for the growing population. Their thriving success lead to a great bond between the people and the pokemon.There was one place in the midst of the island, pure and untouched by any of the external forces. This, was Paix Orchard. A peaceful forest with pokemon of all shapes and sizes, but from that, something very noticeable about these pokemon. Every single soul in the forest, was peaceful. Not war machines, but lovers who enjoy the serenity of the forest. Eighteen years ago (1998), there would a boy who'd walk through this forest every day. Little Camphor, as the folks would call him. Taking care of all the pokemon there. And the forest thrived. There was just something... magical about this forest! Soon, he found a small rabbit-like pokemon who'd been separated from their family. The two searched through the forest for a countless amount of time until they were found. Night had come by then. After that, an owl flew by, obviously hungry. Though low on food, he gave the owl a full owl-sized meal of crackers and bits of a sandwich. The owl ate some, and flew away into the night. That was a Bunnelby and a Hoothoot, right? He wasn't sure. Five years later (2003) from that very point, a plague had been found in one of the food crates. By then, it was too late to be quarantined. The illness spread like wildfire, swarming through the night and giving people such fatigue that they could no longer construct their little cottages. Camphor was no exception, but he still went to make sure the other pokemon were alright. Turns out, the illness spread to them too. He checked on every pokemon, checking to make sure they weren't getting too sick. At last, with little to no energy left, Camphor laid down on the soft green grass, gazing up at the twinkling stars which faded back into the darkness. There wasn't much hope left, especially when the head doctors were also too sick to work. Suddenly, a large gleam of hope in the sky. A flash of white. Beaming light. Up there, was a beautiful owl. Though difficult, he sat up. Infront of him was a large rabbit. Before he could react, he had to look back up. With a strong fold of the owl's wings, a swirl of light curled into a ball above the owl. The owl's body shook, as if holding the weight of twenty Groudons. This tense motion was relieved, as it opened it's wings with a fast motion. The ball, now as bright as the sun, exploded, sending a bright light across the whole island, giving them energy once again. White glowing petals danced in the wind like snowflakes, melting at a single touch, healing whatever came into contact.The rabbit, instead of watching, had been charging up something, in a stance like they were about to charge straight into something. They lifted up their forepaws, and slammed them down, a large wave of sound jetting from the ground. Camphor felt a sharp sound. Sharp, but pleasing, like a melody jammed into a split second of beauty. After a bit of being lightheaded, it seemed like the sickness was cleansed straight out of him. Looking back, the sounds had rushed through the forest, cleansing the other pokemon too. Small white petals danced in the air, and a brief memory of that small tune, just caused a horrible event to sharply turn into a wonderful, dazzling sight.In the darkest of the shadows of the forest, was a small tiger cub. This cub never, ever interacted with any others, ignoring them, wondering how they had gotten so... calm. Upon seeing the owl and the rabbit, the cub thought to themselves; "Why couldn't I be like them?", quickly filling with jealousy. And this, was the first resident of the forest, who had ever been cursed with a small drop of hate. In merely a few months, the owl and the rabbit, now called Lumiowl and Operabbit, sat in their very owl towers, resting inside as if they were gods. Despite so, they also shared the same kind spirit as one who'd shown them so, healing all who'd enter the tower. But there was a third tower. Abandoned, broken, and radiated a dark aura that even the bravest would be reluctant to touch. Sitting upon this tower, was a tiger cub. The same one, powered by jealousy. The power flowed endlessly. They were no longer a cub. The hidden secrets, grudges, fears, and regrets, all funneled into the tower, as a tower would be powered and altered, changing to resemble the pokemon inside, the pokemon inside changing like the tower too. All the power sucking into the tower gave the tiger power to become stronger, the days passing, becoming extremely strong. Then, the tiger woke up. Power. Now, they had power. Enough power to take on a legendary and come out untouched. This new formed darkness smiled. The power went out on the island that day. People were confused. Then, a mighty tiger's roar pierced the day, striking panic into their souls. This, is Tygerrant. They are the new king. And they will lead this island to chaos if it means they get what they want. And that very day, the moon blocked the sun. An eclipse. Lumiowl and Operabbit escaped from their towers, rushing towards the third to battle this newly creature and save the island once again. These two were the reason Tygerrant had found "jealousy". These two were the reason a new nightmare had sprung. But no matter. Instead of destroying them. Tygerrant found... something else. The owl and the rabbit's own fears and regrets. The tower would absorb their power and channel energy into Tygerrant, leaving a weakened Operabbit and a powerless Lumiowl. In the meanwhile, Camphor had gathered all the pokemon of the forest, and lead them to the tower. The big cat upon the tower smirked, but before they could gain any more power, a loud and clear voice, familiar to all, shouted, "Now!". Suddenly, all the pokemon Camphor had gathered started firing. A large beam of ice, jets of water, charges of flame, quakes of earth... every type, all in one group against the soon-ruler of the land. Tygerrant let out a snarl, soon turning to a roar. The tiger's paws were turning to stone. Lumiowl and Operrabbit looked to eachother, and nodded. They both quickly charged. Energy radiated through the earth and sky they represented. Then, a small ball of light, getting bigger. This time, it was more blue and a tad noisy, in the good way, like a sea of voices jammed into a small ball, then covered in an endless waterfall of happiness. It turned to a comet-like form, and, alas, turned the tiger to stone. With that, the energy it took from the two legends was enormous, and doing so in their already weakened state caused them to turned to statues aswell. Only three years later (2006), a spike in the visitor count emerged, but only for a short while. In that short while, however, people were able to build new cities and buildings. The old fell and the new prospered, building amazing cities and towns. In the meanwhile, they drove many pokemon out of their homes to build homes for their own people. Much land was cleared, being turned into towns, sewers, streets, neighborhoods, and more. They broke down the ancient ruins, the incredible stone castles, just so they could sell the materials that was on their land to make some extra dough. The only things that were not touched, were the towers and the forest. Everything else was gone. The veterans of the island were angered, and that helped fuel Tygerrant. It appears the stone is wearing off. Now, after ten years, a special trainer came about. Camphor found the spark in their eyes, like they were about to be the future of the world. Like if it were the same spark they saw thirteen years ago from an owl now turned to stone. With strong hope, they offered three rare pokemon to the trainer, which were able to evolve into incredible creatures. Testing if they were kind enough to take and care for even a weak pokemon and help it grow into a strong, powerful being. Even then, that's the care every pokemon deserves. And maybe that could have stopped the birth of Tygerrant. Who knows? He doesn't. Team Cataclysm Team Cataclysm is a team similar to Team Rocket, but larger, smarter, more organized, sneakier, and most importantly, even more dangerous. With some of the leftover ancient stone used to make Tygerrant's tower, they used it to build an altar to power up pokemon with hate. For now, the pokemon they use to power up is unknown. Powering up pokemon with hate is like turning a pokemon into a Shadow Pokemon. They've even figured it works with trainers too, turning them and any pokemon they've had a close bond with into a hateful version. There is currently no way to remove this "curse" of sorts, but maybe... Main Areas Noveau Village A forgotten village in the depths of Malin Grove, was Noveau Village. There is a Legendary Tower with the respective game. It is surrounded by a large glass-like hemisphere, white in Light and Sound, and black in Plasma. It has a triangular, mosaic-like design. At the exit is a gym, so in order to go in or just to go out, you must go through that gym G&E: The village is peaceful, being like a giant greenhouse. It keeps all evil out with a glass-like light/sound barrier. The area inside is calm and peaceful, lovingly cared for. Small sections have been given to pokemon so they can live, but recently, they have been allowing trainers into them. V: The inside is a dead forest that's slowly decaying, with a large black tower and a cracking statue on top. Every person there seemed frightened, and guards patrol the gym to make sure no evil escapes. The glass does not keep evil out, rather, it keeps evil in, to not taint the outer world with the tower's power. Pokemon (G&E): Normal, Fairy, Grass, Flying, Bug, Love, Light, Magic Pokemon (V): Dark, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Death, Undead Gym: Fairy Malin Grove A forest filled with twisting trees and branches all making a large maze, with a canopy of leaves when viewing up, leaving the place a mystically dark place. G&E: Malin Grove is a tourist trap, leaving many thinking it is Paix Orchard, but it is much different, being one of the most dangerous areas for those who are not prepared. Team Cataclysm haunts every step you take, waiting to pounce and capture your pokemon. V: Malin Grove's darkness vanished, as the grove is now tended and left it a safer, nicer place. Many people who could not go to Paix Orchard at the time go to it's lesser twin, Malin. Pokemon (G&E): Dark, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Pokemon (V): Normal, Fairy, Grass, Flying, Bug, Amouret City Fashion! Glamour! Fame! Pickles! Amouret is a brilliant city, both at day and night. Whether watching the sun beam onto the crystal-like glass and the enchanting buildings to seeing the stars erupt into a cloud of beauty within a night's sky, there's no reason not to appreciate it, even just a little. If the city life isn't your style, there's a reserved beach by one side that you can visit for only a few dollars. G&E: Smaller yet with more beauty than Pokemon Voltage. The Gym Leader of this city is being bombarded with the paparazzi of this party, and block your way in. You must go through an underground tunnel filled with Team Cataclysm within the path to get to the emergency entrance of the Gym, where you can help the shy leader inside. V: Amouret City is much larger in this game, where more land has been taken to expand this rich and powerful expanse. The large area, however, has caused many pokemon to lose their homes. From this, wild pokemon have been terrorizing the citizens, from Mamoswine to Frostlass, they need to be stopped before the city becomes an eternal winter. Pokemon: Steel, Electric, Normal, Sound, Gym: Steel Cicero Town A world of ice. A world of cold. A world where everything is blanketed in a soft white snow. Many Ponyta and Rapidash trainers offer their services to help you around the tiny town of ice and snow, keeping you cozy and warm while being a quick ride! Bonus, this town's Pokecenter is also an inn, so you can have a cup of hot cocoa, take a nap, and heal your pokemon all at the same time, for free! G&E: The gym is rather small and actually less protected than others. Team Cataclysm kidnapped the gym leader, and thus, you must go to the headquarters and rescue the leader inside, before they end up as another victim to the team's shenanigans. Despite the guards and the pure power of the team, you're determined you'll be able to rescue the leader and return them to their gym. V: The gym leader has been... well... "powered up" already, and thus much, much stronger due to the works of, again, Team Cataclysm. Luckily, the gym leader snaps out of it by the end and rewards you with the badge. Pokemon: Ice, Steel, Water, Normal, Gym: IceCategory:Pokemon Region Category:Derpagonair's Pages